


plant your hopes with good seeds [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Captivity, Mentioned Emotional Manipulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Sentinel, Genma thinks, and it’s not really a surprise—the Shiranui Clan have always produced about equal numbers of Guides and Sentinels—but…Guide, something in him whispers, and it’s desperate, grasping, clinging to the beat of the man’s heart.Guide, Guide, Guide,and Genma breathes him in, feels the stirring deep in his soul that tastes of old things and instincts and wants to reach—
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	plant your hopes with good seeds [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [plant your hopes with good seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917478) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/plant%20your%20hopes%20with%20good%20seeds.mp3) | 22:55 | 15.9 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _I Want Only You_ by The Cog Is Dead

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
